¿me matarías?
by senju luna
Summary: Un día cualquiera por la mañana un dia despues de ir al monte con Isanami Saizo recibe un sobre negro y con muy malos presentimientos decide abrirlo ¿que contendrá?¿de quien será? .
1. prólogo

bien antes de empezar: nunca he visto brave 10 esta es una historia que me han pedido que haga y eso es solo una excepción si quieren una historia solo puede ser de naruto o one piece.

Era un día tranquilo y soleado sin ninguna nube en el cielo y en la calle caminaba tranquilo Saizo con semblante serio recordando su pasado ese pasado tan tormentoso para mucha gente, se sentía culpable pero era pasado que debía olvidar.

-¡Saizo!-gritó Isanami a lo lejos.

-¿mmm?-dijo.

-¡hola!-dijo la chica con alegría.

-ah hola-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿te vienes al monte un rato?-dijo con ilusión.

-¿eh? ah si claro-dijo perdido.

-¿qué te pasa?-le preguntó curiosa.

-no, nada-mintió.

-¿seguro?-preguntó igual de curiosa.

-que si-dijo él.

-en fin-dijo sin creerse nada.

iban tranquilos hacia ese pequeño monte, mientras él seguia hundido en sus pensamientos y isanami mirandolo sin que se diera cuenta.

-jiji-se rió bajo.

-¿de que te ries?-preguntó con un poco de asombro.

-de nada...es que te veo ahi como mirando al cielo...jiji-se rió otra vez.

-mmm-dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Entre tanto hablar llegaron a su destino : el monte pequeño con un cerezo en flor y una brisa que arrancaba algunos pétalos y se los llevaba volando hacia no se donde.

-el cerezo...-susurró-Saizo.

-por eso te traje aquí-confesó ella.

-es que pensé que algún día encontraría una persona que fuera un gran amigo y... bueno quería pasar un rato contigo.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-ah-dijo sonrojándose otra vez.

-jajaja-se rió ella-pareces un tomate-dijo entre risas.

luego un dulce silencio se coló en aquel lugar provocando que ambos ninjas se sonrojaran a la vez.

-bueno...-dijo isanami para romper el silencio incómodo.

-si, mejor... nos vemos mañana-continuó la frase Saizo.

a..adiós-tartamudeó ella.

Luego el ninja iba solo caminando despacio pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y se enrojeció de momento.

luego entró en su casa y se tumbó a la cama con gesto brusco y se puso las manos por detrás de la cabeza mirando al techo aburrido, mientras echaba una ojeada a la ventana y veía las estrellas en ese cielo casi negro luego pensó que no había cenado.

-bah da igual-dijo sin dar le importancia, cerrrando los ojos y quedándose dormido al instante.

Los rayos de sol se iluminaban en la cara de el pelinegro haciendo que abriera sus ojos con pesadez y levantándose lentamente.

-aaaaah-bostezó.

-¿eh?-dijo mirando un sobre negro que había en su mesilla.

se acercó con una mirada preocupante y estiró el brazo alcanzando el sobre, lo cogió por la punta y...

Si lo sé corto pero intrigante la próxima vez lo haré más largo para que no es quejeis

saixiza: ¿te gusta? le he puesto romance desde el principio se que es corto pero para el tiempo que tengo no me da para mucho intenta describirme comos son los personajes la familia y eso por fa asi será más parecido a el anime de verdad gracias.

Si lo sé muy corto pero la próxima vez lo haré el doble de largo


	2. ¡ey que la chica se entera!

Os voy a refrescar la memoria un poco ¿vale? esta vez también me saldrá corto seguro pero bueno en fin...

Era un día tranquilo y soleado sin ninguna nube en el cielo y en la calle caminaba tranquilo Saizo con semblante serio recordando su pasado ese pasado tan tormentoso para mucha gente, se sentía culpable pero era pasado que debía olvidar.

-¡Saizo!-gritó Isanami a lo lejos.

-¿mmm?-dijo.

-¡hola!-dijo la chica con alegría.

-ah hola-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿te vienes al monte un rato?-dijo con ilusión.

-¿eh? ah si claro-dijo perdido.

Entre tanto hablar llegaron a su destino : el monte pequeño con un cerezo en flor y una brisa que arrancaba algunos pétalos y se los llevaba volando hacia no se donde.

-el cerezo...-susurró-Saizo.

-por eso te traje aquí-confesó ella.

-es que pensé que algún día encontraría una persona que fuera un gran amigo y... bueno quería pasar un rato contigo.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-ah-dijo sonrojándose otra vez.

Los rayos de sol se iluminaban en la cara de el pelinegro haciendo que abriera sus ojos con pesadez y levantándose lentamente.

-aaaaah- bostezó.

-¿eh?-dijo mirando un sobre negro que había en su mesilla.

se acercó con una mirada preocupante y estiró el brazo alcanzando el sobre, lo cogió por la punta y...

-¿¡ que rayos!?-dijo leyendo la carta.

_Kirikagure Saizo :_

_Te ofrecemos esta recompensa a cambio de que acabes con la vida de Isanami._

_Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo, sea cual sea tu decisión ( negativa o positiva ) ve al callejón de la calle de al lado a la derecha entre las dos tiendas abandonadas que tienen el techo anaranjado._

_te esperamos allí dentro de una semana justa (no faltes ni te retrases.)_

firma:

-¿por qué quieren verla muerta?-dijo pensativo.

-ni siquiera pone la firma, muy listo...-se contestó a sí mismo.

-No puedo matarla pero el dinero me vendría tan bien el dinero...-pensaba.

-mejor me voy a la calle y que me de el aire-dijo angustiado.

El ninja salió a la calle y se puso los brazos por detrás de la cabeza mirando el cielo con pequeñas nubes blancas y algún que otro pajarillo revoloteando.

-si se lo cuento a alguien quizá... no, a saber que me dicen, seguro que piensan que como iba a matarla-se dijo entre un escondido suspiro.

-¿que te pasa?-dijo la voz de Isanami detrás del pelinegro haciendo que se asustara un poco pero con disimulo.

-no nada-dijo con una voz apenas creíble.

-venga dímelo anda -insistió ella sin creer lo que había dicho-te juro que no se lo digo a nadie.

-si eres tú quien no tiene que saberlo-pensó-te he dicho que nada déjame en paz-dijo un poco brusco.

-vale...-dijo apenada.

la chica se fue disgustada con la cabeza agachada y los ojos caídos mirando al empedrado suelo.

- ¿que le pasará?-se pregunto más curiosa que nunca dejando atrás su disgusto.

- ¿se habrá enfadado por lo de ayer?-se preguntó en su mente distraída sonrojándose sin querer.

- no sé en fin da igual -dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh? ¿que es esto? dijo cogiendo un sobre negro abierto con letras pequeñas rojas en las que ponía " Saizo"

- no se no debería mirarlo - dijo viendo el sobre con ojos golosos.

- supongo que por ver un poquito no pasará nada-dijo sacando la carta del sobre.

_Kirikagure Saizo :_

_-ajá-dijo leyendo el principio._

_Te ofrecemos esta recompensa a cambio de que acabes con la vida de Isanami._

_Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo, sea cual sea tu decisión ( negativa o positiva ) ve al callejón de la calle de al lado a la derecha entre las dos tiendas abandonadas que tienen el techo anaranjado._

_te esperamos allí dentro de una semana justa (no faltes ni te retrases.)_

_-¿QUEEEE? me me va a ma matar...-dijo titubeando y dejando caer la carta a merced del viento..._

_ si sorry por el retraso aunque haya poca gente que lo lea por ahora pero me encanta darle drama a las cosas ja ja_

firma:


	3. la seria decisión

hola que tal yo de maravilla (más o menos) si quereís saber si va a ver sangre en el capítulo vais a tener que leerlo que por algo escribo ¿no?

La chica se fue corriendo después de leer aquel maldito sobre con el viento suave golpeándole la cara y muchas lágrimas bajando por su delicada cara y yéndose con la brisa que tenía al frente llegando a su habitación muy decorada y limpia y tirándose sin cuidado alguno sobre su cama recién echa escondiéndose en la almohada.

-¿ por qué... porqué si yo... te quiero?-dijo encogida.

Mientras ella lloraba con todas sus fuerzas Saizo paseaba indeciso por las calle más solitaria sin darse cuenta, se dirigía hacia un callejón oscuro, uno con dos tiendas abandonadas y los tejados anaranjados, siguió hasta entrar en él y volvió a la realidad poco antes de distinguir una sombra maligna.

¿ya te has decidido?-dijo la figura con una sonrisa malvada.

sí...-dijo con cara de tristeza.

-¿y bien?-dijo el hombre esperando que aceptara la propuesta.

-la rechazo-dijo sorprendido de si mismo.

¿pero por qué?-dijo el hombre enfadado dando un puñetazo en la mesa casi haciendo que se rompiera.

-por que...-dijo pensando- me gusta, la quiero, la quiero con toda mi alma y no voy a dejar que le pase nada ni que tenga un solo rasguño-dijo aún más sorprendido de sí mismo por lo que había confesado.

-en tal caso-dijo con la voz más tranquila que antes-¡fuera!-gritó de mala manera y el pelinegro se fue orgulloso de sí mismo y con mucha satisfacción.

Pero poco después de salir del callejón el chico vio el sobre negro y recordando que lo paso tan mal y la conversación con el hombre de antes lo recogió para romperlo y tirarlo,en cuanto lo iba a hacer cayó en cuenta que alguien más lo había vuelto a abrir, notó que pesaba algo más que antes y rebuscó hasta encontrarse el anillo de isanami que le regalaron hace poco unas amigas.

flash back

Saizo iba caminando por la calle cuando vio un gato blanco con manchas grandes saltando las casa con agilidad, en su mano izquierda llevaba un sobre negro que sin querer se le cayó y él dejó de mirar al gato moteado y siguió su camino olvidando aquel sobre.

-oh no...-dijo temiendo la verdad- la ha leído...-dijo perdiendo toda la alegría.

si es muy corto pero al menos he conseguido que me dé para otro capítulo poned reviews.


	4. el pétalo

hola que tal estáis lo siento pero este es el último capítulo de esta historia espero que os haya gustado.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, no le perdonaría jamás, no la volvería a ver todo por culpa del maldito sobre negro pero, ¿por qué ella? eso era lo que le tenía intrigado desde que lo leyó.

iba por las calles intranquilo, preocupado y no sabía que alguien lo había visto.

¡ah!-gritó una chica a lo lejos sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro.

- ¡ Isanami espera !-dijo él en vano pues ella se había ido tan rápido como le había visto.

- mmm- dijo bajando la cabeza y los ojos mirando de nuevo al suelo empedrado.

- miau- dijo un gato que resultó ser el gato saltando el tejado que vio antes.

-¡ todo es por tu maldita culpa !- le gritó viendo como el gato se alejaba unos metros y lo miraba sin rencor, como si supiera lo todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

-lo siento...-se disculpó en voz baja a los oídos del gato que lo miraba aún.

-miau- maulló el felino negro como diciendo " te perdono ".

De nuevo, sin saberlo se iba hacia un pequeño pero bonito monte con hierba y pequeñas flores blancas que rodeaban un cerezo en flor, con cada brisa se iban algunos pétalos y se los llevaba el viento por las calles alegrando a la gente que los veía, era mágico, era un sitio especial capaz de alegrar a cualquiera por que , a pesar de todo ,y estaba Isanami sentada y sonriendo pero se le borró en cuanto vio a Saizou.

-¡ah! -dijo corriendo de nuevo.

-¡espera!- dijo echando a correr detrás de ella pero esta vez consiguió agarrarle de la muñeca.

-su...suéltame- titubeó mirándolo atemorizada.

-no te voy a hacer nada-dijo él intentando calmarla.

¡mentira! sigues siendo un asesino-dijo ella con desconfianza.

-te juro que no -dijo totalmente sincero y ella no sabía por que, pero algo le decía que le creyera, como si algo le dijera que decía la verdad, que él la protegería de cualquier cosa por dura que fuera.

-...- dijo mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos de él y él de ella a la vez que se sonrojaban ligeramente,y sin saberlo se acercaban lentamente, poco a poco, esperando que sus labios se juntaran cuando por fin lo hicieron uno de los pétalos que movía el viento se cruzó al lado de ambos y desapareciendo en el horizonte, al fin de al cabo ese lugar sí era mágico, podía unir a las personas, por mucho que se odien cada pétalo reconstruye el vínculo uno que no se romperá jamás...

Fiiiiiin por fin he acabado no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir lo del beso lo mío no es el romance prefiero las historias con final triste bueno aunque las hay con final feliz que me gustan que no soy una solitaria, bueno un poco espero que os haya gustado sobre todo a ti saixiza.


End file.
